Matthew's Fetish
by Maya Tamika
Summary: When Francis can't stop sneezing, Matthew starts acting strangely. Naturally, it's Francis's job to figure out why. Franada lemon. Smut. Oneshot. Yaoi! Don't like don't read. Mentions of USUK and UKUS toward the end. Rated M for language and lemon.


**I was roleplaying as Canada when I came up with this. But I don't have anyone to roleplay as France with me…so you can imagine how this might have been awkward for me to come up with… I don't know why I just told you that.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Translations:**

**Excusez-moi: excuse me**

**Merci: thank you**

**Ne t'occupes pas: don't worry**

**Excusez-moi autre fois: excuse me again**

**Je t'aime: I love you**

**Je t'aime aussi: I love you too**

Matthew sat on the couch, comfortably curled under his warm laptop, but the laptop displayed his screensaver (pictures of him with his boyfriend Francis) and his eyes were closed. Francis sat next to him on the couch, his nose buried deep in an erotic French novel.

Francis sniffed as he felt an annoying tickle make its way through his nose. "Damn," he swore.

Matthew opened his eyes and looked at the Frenchman, "what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing," Francis sniffled again, "just a tickle-ah, ah-hatCHOO!" He sneezed into his elbow and chuckled, "excusez-moi."

Matthew suddenly stiffened and cleared his throat, quickly looking away from Francis and becoming thoroughly involved with his laptop, "bless you."

"Merci," Francis dug in his pocket until he found a handkerchief and wiped his nose. No sooner had he done so, however, when the urge to sneeze returned, "ha-atchoo!"

"Bless you," Matthew repeated quietly, but Francis didn't miss how he squeezed his eyes shut, furrowed his brow, and sucked his lips in.

"Merci…" Francis said again, cocking his head at his boyfriend. Why was Matthew reacting like this? He didn't have time to contemplate, however, as the tickle still hadn't quite left his nose and he gave a frustrated sigh as he waited for the sneeze, "heh-it'CHH!"

A tortured look crossed Matthew's face and he let out a small squeak.

"Matthieu?" Francis asked as he sniffled again and wiped his nose, "what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Matthew stuttered, but his eyes were still shut and he was wringing his hands nervously.

"Matthieu, this isn't nothing," Francis urged gently, "please tell me wha-ah, hatCHOO! Ugh…what's wrong." This was getting annoying.

Matthew let out a small moan and he began breathing through his mouth in small pants. He squirmed uncomfortably and didn't look at Francis. Colour was rising to his face.

Francis reached over and took one of Matthew's hands in his own, "Matthieu?" The itch in his nose was still unbearable.

Matthew shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Heh-hehCHOO!" Francis sniffled again. Maybe he was getting sick, but at the moment, Matthew mattered more, "you're not fine, Matthieu. Tell me what's wrong."

Matthew let a small whine escape from the back of his throat and he seemed to be having a hard time breathing. His face was flushed.

"Are you getting sick?" Francis realised the irony, as he was the one sneezing (speaking of which, he could feel another one coming), but he wanted to know if Matthew was feeling well.

"N-non, Francis, ne t'occupes pas," Matthew replied, though it sounded thoroughly forced and his voice wavered slightly.

Francis wanted to continue questioning Matthew, but the itch in his nose suddenly flared up, "heh, eh, hatCHOO! hatCHOO! It'CHH! Excusez-moi autre fois."

Matthew set his laptop on the floor and buried his face in his hands, looking like someone was teasing him, which Francis didn't appreciate, since he hated it whenever anyone teased his sensitive little Canadian.

"Matthieu…" Francis began, but he only got that far, "atCHOO, atCHOO!" He sniffled again, but the itch seemed to have subsided for the moment.

Suddenly, Matthew's lips were covering his. Matthew had one leg on either side of Francis and was kissing him viciously. More viciously, even, than when they had sex.

"Y-you're so hot…" Matthew stated.

Francis was completely taken aback. He had never seen Matthew behave so aggressively before. He was always the passive one of the relationship and sexual intercourse was always initiated by Francis. Francis was suddenly aware of something poking him and glanced down to notice Matthew's tent for the first time.

"Matthieu…" Francis whispered as soon as he got the chance, "what's come over you?"

"It-it's when you…s-sneeze…" Matthew admitted quietly. He moved in for another kiss but Francis held him back.

"What do you mean?" Francis asked.

"It…it turns me on," Matthew pushed forward and pressed his lips to Francis's again, "sneezing turns me on like nothing else."

"Ohonhonhonhon," Francis laughed as they parted for breath, "I wish I'd known that a long time ago."

Matthew's flushed face flushed further. Francis carefully pushed Matthew down onto the couch as he took over the make-out session, quickly becoming dominant, as he preferred it. Matthew didn't complain and instead began unbuttoning Francis's shirt.

Francis was glad to have discovered this about Matthew, since Matthew had never started taking Francis's clothes off before Francis started taking Matthew's clothes off. Matthew must be turned on indeed.

Francis let Matthew remove his shirt, then as Matthew began working on his pants, Francis undid Matthew's shirt and removed it. By the time Francis's pants were off, Francis was just as hard as Matthew. Francis diverted his attention to Matthew's neck and began marking it with his tongue and teeth. Matthew squirmed and let out a soft moan.

Without warning, the tickle in Francis's nose returned. Francis stopped his administrations to Matthew's neck just long enough to turn away, "hatCHOO!" then he continued where he had left off and began unfastening Matthew's pants in the process.

Matthew moaned loudly, "n-next time…don't-ah!-don't look away…"

Francis removed Matthew's pants, tossing them carelessly to the side, and began trailing kisses down Matthew's chest, "you want me to sneeze on you?"

"O-oui…" Matthew moaned again when Francis began sucking on one of his nipples.

Francis thought this was odd, but he merely shrugged it off. If it turned Matthew on, he'd do it. He swirled his tongue around one nipple for a while, then the other, then continued pinching both with his hands as his kisses travelled further down to Matthew's navel.

The itch returned again and Francis, remembering Matthew's request, pulled his lips off the other and waited. "It-CHH!" he sneezed, the spray leaving glistening droplets on Matthew's navel.

Matthew shuddered and his back arched as he moaned, "oh, god…"

"Did you really enjoy that?" Francis asked. He moved his hands to Matthew's hips and ass and began caressing them.

"Fuck yes," Matthew replied.

"This definitely would have been nice to know a long time ago," Francis stated, more to himself than to Matthew.

Francis continued kissing at Matthew's navel, then continued lower. He trailed kisses to the tip of Matthew's cock, then put the head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and inserted it into the slit, licking up precum, before he moved lower, taking in more of Matthew. Matthew moaned and Francis grinned as he gently bit down at the base, then dragged his teeth back up to the tip. Matthew laced his fingers into Francis's hair and pulled, causing the Frenchman to growl in pleasure.

Matthew whined, silently begging for more. Francis consented and, as he continued sucking Matthew's dick, he put three fingers to the Canadian's mouth. Matthew took them in without question and coated them generously with saliva.

Once Francis deemed the fingers slick enough, he removed them and fingered Matthew's entrance. He moved his mouth slowly along Matthew's member so he wouldn't cum until Francis wanted him to. This was one of the things that Matthew both hated and loved about the way Francis made love. Francis slowly inserted one finger into Matthew and moved it around. He had the boy's sweet spot memorised and found it in an instant, causing Matthew to arch his back and moan.

Francis chuckled, sending welcome vibrations up Matthew's member and into his spine, then inserted a second finger. Matthew barely had time to register the pain before Francis was fingering his prostate again and he whimpered. Finally, Francis inserted the third finger and again immediately found his favourite cluster of nerves.

Once Francis decided that Matthew was thoroughly prepared, he removed his fingers, released Matthew's cock with a _pop_ and pulled Matthew's legs over his shoulders. He slowly inserted himself into Matthew, letting him get used to the pain before he moved. He started slowly, but quickly began to thrust violently, hitting Matthew's prostate every time. Matthew began moving his hips in time, exaggerating the friction against Francis.

Suddenly, he stopped mid-thrust. Matthew looked down to see a tortured expression on his love's face. A moment later, Francis let out a, "ha, hatCHOO!" The spray covered Matthew's member and Matthew shuddered and moaned at the feeling.

Francis chuckled at his lover's reaction and began thrusting again. He could feel himself getting close and quickly took Matthew's cock into his hand and began pumping furiously, ignoring the spit that covered the length. Matthew's breathing came in quick, labored gasps and it didn't take long for him to come all over both of them.

Francis came immediately after and they lay there for a moment before Francis pulled out. Matthew crawled up and collapsed on Francis's chest, "je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," Francis replied, wrapping his arms around Matthew. They were asleep within minutes.

* * *

Francis was asleep on the couch, with Matthew, also asleep, resting on his chest. Two weeks prior, Francis had indeed become sick (which had been the cause of the sneezing, which disappointed Matthew, who had hoped it would be an allergy so he could induce it whenever he wanted) and only the barest traces of his symptoms remained. Arthur had volunteered to bring over some herbal teas to aid in Francis's recovery, and naturally, Alfred had tagged along. That had been about an hour ago, and the pair hadn't left, so Francis and Matthew had curled up on the couch and fallen asleep.

Francis awoke to the sound of Alfred and Arthur's voices coming from the hall.

"I say we just go home!" Arthur was saying.

"Shh!" Alfred chided, "they're sleeping."

"Alfred, I don't really care. I just want to go home so we can have sex," Arthur replied.

"You know…something tells me they wouldn't mind if we had sex here," Alfred pointed out.

"With the way you scream, they'll mind."

"Then I'll be on top!"

"Not a chance! It's still my month to be on top."

Francis could practically hear Alfred pout.

"No!" Arthur didn't concede, "let's just write them a note and leave so we can…" he stopped.

"So we can what?" Alfred asked.

"S-so we…can…ah, ah atCHOO!" Arthur sneezed.

Matthew's head popped up suddenly. He looked out into the hall, where Arthur and Alfred were standing, then at Francis.

"F-Francis…" Matthew stuttered, biting his bottom lip.

Francis chuckled, "they're leaving soon."

Matthew whimpered, sounding tortured, and buried his face in Francis's chest. Francis wrapped his arms around the poor Canadian and kissed the top of his head.

"Iggy? Are you okay?" Alfred asked.

"I'm fine," Arthur replied, "heh, atCHOO!"

Matthew squirmed in Francis's grasp and gave a small, tormented squeal.

"It's the damn frog's house, I bet!" Arthur stated, sounding annoyed, "he probably has something that I'm allergic to in here somewhere."

"Then let's go," Alfred suggested.

"That's what I've been saying this whole time!" Arthur replied.

Francis heard the front door open, then as soon as it closed, Matthew's lips were pressed harshly to his and Matthew was unbuttoning his shirt.


End file.
